villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Queen of the Black Puddle
Alright, I've got... A rather interesting candidate to bring from a rather popular series. Yes, I am aware that she was shot down early because of a mitigating factor. However, I really hate it when someone dismiss a possible candidate and yet when someone propose him/her for litigation purposes with good arguments, everyone upvoted the candidate anyways without any second thought. This happened to me when I dismissed a candidate to propose on TV Tropes because I'm not convinced (Hello Elzebub, Veran, Claudia Wolf, Christabella, Hansel & Gretel's Witch, 1999 version of Dakki, Elexis Sinclaire, Goblin Lord, Dark Elf, King of Faubley, Idol Rabier, The Colonel from El Topo, Da Ji and the King and Dr. Pretorius!) or someone dismiss it but ended up getting upvoted due to some interesting arguments (Hello Queen La and Tzekel-Kan!), I'm rather a little bit bitter in the inside because of it especially on Queen La's case which I ended up regretting for the rest of my life. So yeah... Sorry for the rant guys, anyways, time to bring the candidate in question. Regardless if she got downvoted or not, I think she merited discussion at least in my books. What's The Work Ah yes, Courage the Cowardly Dog, a popular cartoon that tells us about our beloved pink dog, Courage, who tries to protect his owners, Muriel and Eustace Bagge, from supernatural phenomenons that occured in Middle of Nowhere. Yes, title says it all. Courage is a cowardly dog but he does tries his best to stop said supernatural phenomenons that happened and just wanted to have a peaceful life. Ngl that I did watch the show as a kid and remember a bit of their episodes so yeah... Anyways, there are two easy keepers from the show that I can vouch their PE status and they had been proposed before, Katz and Fusilli. However, I'm going to try something...A little bit interesting: Relitigating someone that had been shot down in the first time but I want to try to discuss her inclusion. Yes, our candidate came from an episode called "The Queen of the Black Puddle" and you know where this is going... Who is She/What Has She Done Right...Our candidate in question is the titular "Queen of the Black Puddle" herself. Basically, the episode starts during the rainstorm that becomes subsided which resulted on a Black Puddle getting created. Now, it was revealed that a beautiful entity comes out from the Black Puddle and tries her best to seduce Eustace to go into the puddle. After she seemingly succeeded into bringing Eustace into the puddle, Courage has no choice but to save him by diving into the puddle in which he discovers a horrific truth... You see, The entity herself? Was revealed to be the ruler of the Black Puddle and she is in truth, a monster who preys on several innocent men in the past including Eustace Bagge. We see a lot of skeletons and the necklace that they were given by the Queen herself in her castle yard. After the Queen successfully seduces Eustace, she then gives Eustace the same necklace that the skeletons wore and then turns into her monster form and prepares to eat him. Fortunately, Courage manages to save Eustace while trapping her in the Black Puddle once and for all. She does however, appeared in the episode "Ball of Revenge" as one of the enemies of Courage, along with Katz, Le Quack, Crutching Foot, Cajun Fox and Weremole who gathered together to destroy Courage once and for all with the game of dodgeball. Fortunately however, Courage manages to defeat his old enemies, including the Queen, by screaming which resulted a giant hole getting formed and said Queen and the rest of Courage's enemies fell into said hole, never to be seen again. Heinous Standard Let's not beat around the bush, cannibalism is not a unique thing for the show itself. We have the Cajun Fox who tries to eat Muriel and then we also have Benton Tarantella and his friend who is notorious for killing 12 people offscreen and attempted to eat both Muriel and Eustace when they were a zombie. However, I'm going to give The Queen some slack here as of all the Serial Killers? She has the largest bodycount in the show due to the pile of skeletons that we saw in the castle courtyard and yes, its even higher than Fusilli or Katz and both still counts due to the former trapping the innocent people in an And I Must Scream state a la Terrence D. Arby and the latter who has several unique crimes like the Gladiatorial Battle or attempting to kill people in a submarine to eliminate a rival company (Katz's utter pettiness is the thing that seals the deal for me as a PE and don't get me started with the taffy episode). However, I still say the Queen passes the standard with a skin of her teeth...Just a little bit. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Alright, I can understand why you guys will be voted down and here's the thing why she was shot down at first: It was revealed that she is a predator who only did this thing so that she could survive at the end of the day and she is completely bend with her natural instinct which screws her moral agency... Okay, I'm going to be honest that I vehemently disagree with this argument. Probably because of the necklace scene in which when the Queen of Black Puddle gave Eustace a necklace, she then lets out an evil grin on her face before attempting to eat him. Yes, it was also revealed that she had done this in the past and we see the evidence of her victims. That, and I was originally try to argue on how way she's too selective on her victims where she could just eat both Courage and Muriel but I'll let that side. Anyways, yes...That necklace scene seals the deal for me and if you disagree with her inclusion? Then I can understand where you are coming from. Final Verdict What I'm doing is wrong, I know it's wrong, but I'm gonna do it anyway. I really wanted to try my best to propose a rejected candidate and I know PE is not a badge of honor. But I really want to try my best to test my litigating skills because I'm really crap at this and I really hate when a candidate got shot down at the first time without giving it a proper look again. Regardless, if she got voted down. I'm fine with it. Sorry for the rant guys... Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals